blood and chocolete
by bogie1
Summary: narutoxsasuke yaoi AU naruto finds himself in the clutches of a bloodthirsty vampire by the name of Itachi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Well yeah so here it is

Warning: YAOI yaoi

Naruto and his sister, Sakura, were coming home from school on Friday the 13th. They were almost to the driveway when Naruto stopped "What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked. "I think we're being followed" he whispered. A growling nose came from behind them, he looked over is shoulder, there coming at him was a wolf the size of a horse. It leapt in to the air and landed on top of him, he felt his head hit the ground hard. The last thing he heard as he passed out was his sister's shrieks.

Naruto opened his eyes, but quickly shut them because of the blinding light. Then he had a sharp pain in the back of his head "what the hell...ahhhh MY HEAD!!!!" He yelled. He tried to open his eyes again...he saw that he was in a bedroom. He was on a fore-poster, king sized bed. A door opened on the far side of the room then a voice "Ah...I see you are awake. I trust you slept well" Naruto saw a man move into sight, he had beautiful raven colored hair pulled back in a pony tail, red eyes, and he was wearing a red and black cloak. "Who are you?" Naruto asked watching him move closer to him. The man sat on the bed with one hand next to Naruto's waist. "I am known as Uchiha, Itachi, you are at my mansion love" The man answered.  
"What do you want with me?!" Naruto said worriedly. Itachi smiled at him, Naruto noticed that Itachi had long sharp fangs.  
"I have been watching you for some time now... Naruto, my love." Itachi's smile turned in to a grin. Naruto tried to get away, but Itachi moved in a flash he was on top of him. Naruto was pined down "now your love lesson!!" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto tried to get free, but it was no use, Itachi was just too powerful. Itachi snickered at his attempt to get away.  
" now, now I don't bite...too hard" he laughed. Itachi grabbed his wrists and chained them to the fore posters. Itachi grabbed Naruto's chin, forcing him to look at him. Then he pressed his lips on Naruto's. He tried to get his tongue in Naruto's mouth, but Naruto did not let him. Itachi slid his hand down Naruto's side and down his pants and grabbed him roughly. Naruto yelled and Itachi stuck his tongue in his mouth, Itachi's hand moved up to Naruto's nipples and rubbed them. Naruto yelled again, but it was muffled by Itachi's mouth. Itachi smirked in to Naruto's lips. Itachi stopped to unbutton Naruto's pants "STOP NOW, ITACHI I'M NOT THAT WAY!! PLEASE!! NOOO!!!"  
Itachi ignored him; he took Naruto's pants off and his own. Then Itachi thrust deeply in Naruto's ass. "Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto screamed in pain. Itachi grabbed Naruto's member and began to jerk him off. After awhile Naruto came harshly, Itachi thrust a few more times and came inside him. Itachi stopped, he unchained Naruto, and as soon as he did Naruto punched him in the face. "GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU FUCKING ASS!!!!" Naruto yelled at Itachi. He only smiled whipped the blood off his face "tomorrow I will punish you" he got off Naruto and got dressed, then he went to the door and left, locking the door behind him.

Naruto lay down and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
(CLICK)  
Naruto heard the door unlock, he sat up abruptly. Staring at the door, 'gods don't let it be him' he thought. The door opened and a maid came in with a tray, when she saw that he was awake she almost dropped the tray. She walked over to the bedside table and sat the tray down, then she turned and bowed to Naruto and left, locking the door behind her. 'Fuck' he sighed, he got off the bed and looked for his clothes, but he didn't find him, so he went to the other door and opened it. It was a closet; all of the clothing was black. He got dressed and looked in the mirror, his still hade a reflection. 'Oh...that's a relief, I'm still human...' he thought. "But...for how long...?" he sighed. He brushed his hair, then braded it. Naruto went back to the bed and went under it. He curled up in a ball then went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

... (Some time later)...

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and jumped when he saw Itachi's face staring at him. "AAAAAAA!!" he yelled, scooting back. Itachi reached for him and caught him, yanking him out from under the bed. "It's time for you punishment" Itachi said holding him tightly. Then he threw Naruto on the bed. In a flash Itachi was on top of him, pining Naruto down. He leaned down in and put his lips on Naruto's neck, Naruto felt Itachi's fangs piercing his skin and the hot liquid running down his neck. Then Itachi let go he sat up and slit his wrist and forced Naruto to drink it, he tried to cough it up, but Itachi closed his mouth. Naruto swallowed hard, he then passed out.

Shido awoke to find that he was now on the bed. He got off the bed and ran to mirror looked in. he fell to his knees 'I'm not human any more...now I'm a... Vampire'

Naruto got up; when he did he almost fell back down. He slowly walked to and the door of his room, and jiggled the handle, "it's still locked...damn it!" he cursed. He went back to the bed and sat there staring at the wall for over an hour. Then he heard a click, and the door opened and Itachi walked over to Naruto, "It is time to feed" Itachi smirked. Naruto tried to get off the bed but Itachi had him pinned in a second. Itachi was holding Naruto's arms above his head. He tried to knock him off, but he was too weak, he couldn't even move. "GET OFF ME NOW!!!!!" he yelled at Itachi, thrashing about, he just smiled sincerely, "not until you drink this" he was holding a glass of a red liquid, he pried Naruto's mouth open and poured it down his throat, it was warm and thick. It, he realized was blood and he tried to cough it up, but he had already swallowed too much of it. He felt it filling him up with warmth. He struggled to get him off, but no luck. "now, now be good little toy!" Itachi laughed. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto kept his mouth shut, and that made Itachi really mad so he used his free hand to undo Naruto's pants and struck his dick making Naruto cry in pain. Itachi pulled away "you FUCKING bastard, what makes you think you have any power over anyone especially ME?" Naruto yelled. Itachi smiled "it's because I'm a Vampire" "so you think that you have control over anyone you want? You act like you're GOD, preying on humans like cattle" "I am one of the chosen and now you are my love! You must go on drinking the blood of humans forever" and with that he raped him again, and again, every night for three weeks.

On the forth week after Itachi raped Naruto once more, Naruto walked over to the door and kicked it down, he was strong enough to at least kick down the door. And ran down the hall. When he reaches the door he attempted to kick it down. Then he turned to the window and punched it, it shattered in to a thousand pieces.

Naruto found that he was surrounded by a forest he ran straight ahead. When he reached the end of the forest he looked desperately around, he saw a small town near by, and he went to the town.

Naruto was walking down the road but there was no one in sight...

"HELLO IS ENYONE HERE...I NEED HELP!!!!...HELLO!!!" Naruto yelled but no one answered. Then he heard doors opening and foot steps.

In no time he was surrounded.

A man walked up to him. He was a tall, dark, and handsome man with short black hair and black eyes. "What brings you to our small town?" he asked in a deep calming voice.

"I'm running from a vampire...and I need help!", "you are a guest of master Uchiha ...right?", "well I guess...wait master..." Naruto realized that he belonged to Itachi. The man snapped his fingers, everyone turned into vamps and attacked him they grabbed his legs, wrists and waist. The man came up to him and grabbed his chin, holding Naruto still. "You are very beautiful, I think I should see how good master's new toy is." he grabbed Naruto's pants making him gasp slightly.

"Gaara! You wouldn't be touching my lover in ...are you?" Itachi said from behind the man named Kiba. "no, Master, never!" Kiba backed away, and Itachi walked up to Naruto," I knew that you were going to try to get away." he smirked "let him go." Itachi ordered "but master..." Kiba began "NOW!!" Itachi yelled at him and they all let Naruto go, he fell into Itachi's arms. He held Naruto tightly and pulled his cape over them, and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto felt his feet touch the ground then the cape came off. He pushed away from Itachi, and he let him. "Dawn is coming, you should get some sleep, I'm having a party and you will attend." Itachi commanded. Naruto turned away from him, he felt Itachi's fingers on his neck and then they went through his hair "we will do some thing with your beautiful hair" then Naruto heard the door open and close.

Naruto went to the bed and fell asleep.

Naruto got up some time later. He got dressed in a blood red silk dress tunic, black britches, black boots, and a black and red silk cap.

Naruto walked over to the balcony. He leaned on the banister watching the carriages come and go, but one carriage caught his eye. It was violet and the horses where white. Naruto watched as the carriage door opened and a very, very good looking man stepped out he had short black hair, he was wearing a black cloak.

Naruto hade a funny feeling in his stomach. 'What is wrong with me? I know I like girls, but he's' Naruto's thoughts stopped as the door to his room opened "I see you found the balcony. Well it is time my love" Itachi took Naruto's hand and took him to the door and out of his room.

Itachi and Naruto walked down the stairs and to a set of giant oak door, they swung open to reveal a vast, vibrant ballroom filled with vampires. "Everyone!" Itachi started, and the room fell silent. "This is my new companion, Naruto Uzumaki, this is his ball." Itachi finished, everyone clapped.

(some time later)

Naruto was sitting in a high-back chair like a king in front of all the room ' Itachi is treating me like a painting on display!' Naruto thought moodily staring at Itachi sitting next to him, talking to all the guests that come up to complement him on finding someone like Naruto.

After two hours later Naruto saw the black haired man came up to them and Naruto perked up, he was very interested in him. "Good evening, Itachi, Naruto!" the man had a mesmerizing, voice. Naruto's breath got caught up his chest, as he watched the man with great interest "Good evening, Sasuke, it has been too long since last we met. I'm sorry about your late Master"," thank you Itachi for being so concerned, but I must congratulate you on finding beauty such as he." Sasuke said smiling at Naruto, making him melt in his chair and blush madly as he smiled back. Itachi saw that Naruto was smiling at Sasuke, and was angry, he did not want to have competition for Naruto's heart. So he decided to have him leave. "Thank you, Sasuke, but now it is time for owner feast!!" Itachi snapped his fingers and two huge cages come though the oak doors with people in them, the vampires opened the doors and took out the people. Itachi brought Naruto a young girl. "Sakura!" Naruto gasped, it was his sister!!...

Itachi razed en eyebrow at the fact that Naruto new her name "you know her?" he asked Naruto inquisitively. "Yes... she is… my sister." Naruto said in a small voice "ahhhh… your sister." Itachi said in an evil sneer.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto stared into her eyes and found she was in a trance. "Sakura, Sakura... SAKURA WAKE UP!!" he said taking hold of her and shaking her hard. She blinked and stared at him. "NARUTO I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!!!!" Sakura jumped in to his arms, hugging him. Itachi laughed evilly, Naruto moved Sakura behind him to hide her from Itachi's view. "Take your sister to your room" Itachi ordered. Naruto grabbed Sakura by the wrist and ran through the crowd of on lookers. They went through the oak does, up the stars, and in to Naruto's room. He shut the door behind them and leaned against it." WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE MORGIN??!!" Shido shouted at her, "We were looking for you! And I got separated from the family and they picked me up!" she said crazily

. "you ALL were looking for me?!" Naruto asked in disbelief, "yes!! Of course and who was that weirdo?" she finished. "You wouldn't be talking about me would you...? Sakura" Itachi's voice came from behind her, Itachi appeared out of no-were, and turned her around to face him. Naruto moved at the same speed as Itachi. He was between them in seconds "DON'T YOU THACH HER!!" Naruto shouted at Itachi. "Don't worry about that Naruto, but..." Itachi snickered as he disappeared. A sharp, piercing scream, made him turn around...

Naruto saw his sister in Itachi's arms, with blood oozing from her neck." YOU...HOW DARE YOU… YOU FUCKING BASSTERD!!!" Shido yelled at Cane. "Now, now, she will live, but how long is up to you." Itachi said smiling at him. "What does that mean?" Naruto questioned. Itachi walked up to Naruto and started to rub his pants "As long as you be a good boy she will live" Naruto backed away "YOUR GOING TO USE HER TO GET ME TO SLEEP WITH YOU...YOU COLD, HEARTLESS, MONSTER!!" Naruto yelled. Itachi stopped smiling, and dropped Sakura to the floor. "I will not allow such insolents" Itachi said in a menacing voice as he disappeared. Then Naruto herd a soft thud, then the intense pane of a whip cutting in to the flesh of his back. Over and over Itachi whipped Naruto causing him to scream in pain. He began to cry as he fell to his knees. "You know, Naruto, I do this out of love..." Itachi said when he stopped, Naruto blacked out…


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto opened his eyes; he was back in his bed. He slowly got up and looked around, he got out of bed and walked to the door, he tried to open it, but it was locked, "damn it" he cursed. Naruto leaned against the door "oooooow" he forgot that he was hurt. He walked over to the closet and found some clean clothes; he changed in to a black tonic and black breeches. He went over to the edge of the bed and sat down; he was staring at his feet when he smelled death in the air. "I'm so sorry about all of this." came Sasuke's hot voice from behind him. He looked to the shadow, there was Sasuke was wearing a white tonic and black breeches, his black hair hung loosely around his shoulders. Naruto stood, his heart fluttering. 'Damn he's hot!...why did I say that?!' he thought. He was still looking down, when a hand grabbed his chin, puling his gaze up to meet Sasuke's sexy red eyes. Naruto lost himself in those eyes." I ...want you Naruto." Sasuke said in a sexy tone, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist, pulling him closer to Sasuke's hot body. "And ...I... want you Sasuke" stated nervously, Sasuke pulled him in to a long, passionate kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. They fell on the bed, in an intense lip lock...

They started to strip each other until they were both nude. Sasuke sat up and pulled Naruto on to his lap, Sasuke started kissing Naruto even more passionately; he moved his hand towards Naruto's entrance and put one finger in. Naruto screamed into Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke moved in and out hoping to relax him. Naruto clawed onto Sasuke's shoulders trying to relax, but it hurt. Sasuke put two more fingers in. Naruto clawed so hard onto Sasuke's shoulders he started to bleed. Sasuke pulled away, panting a little," Do you want me to stop?" "No, please don't, I will be fine." Naruto replied in between breaths. Sasuke then slowly took his fingers out Naruto let go of Sasuke's bleeding shoulders. Naruto felt empty with out Sasuke's fingers inside of him, but something hard entered him and made him launch his hands back on Sasuke's shoulders. Naruto wanted to scream, but didn't want Itachi to hear and come in on their love making. Sasuke kissed Naruto allowing him to scream in his mouth. Sasuke started to thrust in and out, faster and faster giving Naruto a great filling of pleasure, not pain anymore. Naruto started to move with him and he wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke couldn't take it much longer so he started to jerk Naruto off to help him come with him. Naruto moaned loudly as he came. Sasuke thrust a few more times and released. "I ...I love...you...Sasuke..." Naruto breathed "I love you too Naruto, my little angel. Now let's get some sleep before I have to leave. "Sasuke replied pulling Naruto closer as they both closed their eyes and fell asleep...


	6. Chapter 6

(Some time later)

The door opened and Naruto opened his eyes to find that he was alone his bed. Naruto saw Itachi come in and looked at him with confusion. "What happened why are you nake..." he then saw Sasuke's emblem lying on the floor "SASUKE WAS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled at Naruto, walking over to the bed." No, no one was here ..." Naruto replied, and Itachi slapped him across the face. "DON'T LIE TO ME ..." Itachi said in anger, he walked over to the balcony and opened the doors, "stay here, I will kill your lover..."and with that vanished into the night...

Naruto was standing on the balcony; it had been three days since Itachi had left to kill Sasuke. 'I love not having Itachi around but, I don't want him to kill Sasuke' Naruto thought to himself, when all of a sudden he had a strange filling, and then the sent of death over whelmed him." Itachi?!" he sighed. Naruto ran to his door and flung it open, ran down the hallway to the top of the stars, but he stopped. The front door was about to open...

Naruto stepped back his eyes wide with surprise and fear, it was not Itachi, and it was Gaara! He was standing at the front door, he shut it and turned to Naruto "Its time to play." he said smiling wide. Naruto ran for it as fast as he could. He passed his room and kept going, he found himself at Itachi's study and burst through the doors. He hid behind Itachi's arm chair, 'Itachi where are you?' his mind screamed.

Meanwhile...

Itachi and Sasuke were in deadly combat.

"Do you really think that Naruto will ever love you .., a heartless monster like you?" Sasuke yelled at Itachi. "He will have to love me after I kill you!!" Itachi yelled back, as they locked swords...


	7. Chapter 7

Back with Naruto...

And then... The door flung open and Gaara grabbed Naruto by the throat. "I found you my little sex toy...HaHaHa" he laughed as he carried Naruto to a near by room...

"Now, let us begin..." Gaara said as he threw the kicking and screaming Naruto to the bed. Gaara then ripped all of Naruto's clothes off. "You are very beautiful..." Gaara said as he stroked Naruto's manhood...

"WAIT...Itachi hold on ... I think I hear...Naruto screaming" Sasuke said running to Itachi's castle with Itachi at his heels.

"Oh Naruto stop screaming no one can hear you" Gaara said as he thrust into Naruto. "GAARA YOU WILL TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM NOW" yelled Itachi as he came threw the door.

"Itachi I just..." Gaara gasped in surprise.

As he said the Sasuke was behind him and stabbed him in the back.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke asked him as he held him.

"Sasuke do not touch him" Itachi said.

"Please Sasuke don't" Naruto whimpered. "I don't want you to fight"

"So who do choose? Just remember that I have your sister" said Itachi

"Sorry Sasuke" Naruto apologized as he walked over to Itachi.

"Naruto I know you don't want us to fight but I will not stand by when you go off with that monster!" Sasuke yelled as he took out his sword.

"Let it be that way" Itachi said as he took out his

They clashed sword for a while they were both getting tired. Finally Sasuke gave the final blow.

"Naruto you are free now take your sister and go home" Sasuke said as he sheathed his sword. "I'll clean up this"

"Sasuke I will take Sakura home but I want to be with you" Naruto said "I love you"

"Oh Naruto I love you too" they kissed each other intensely


End file.
